gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
M'ama Non M'ama
"In Italian, 'ama' means 'love', and 'm'ama' means 'love me'. And 'non m'ama' means 'love me not'. Welcome to the game of love, the game that makes the world go round: M'ama Non M'ama - Love Me, Love Me Not, where four fascinating young women/ardent young men - (introduce men/women panelists) are being pursued by two fascinating young women/ardent young men - (introduce men/women contestants). Now, meet your host, the star of M'ama Non M'ama, Alex Trebek!" M'ama Non M'ama was a pair of 1984 pilots that were eventually reworked into Love Me, Love Me Not (which, appropriately, is what "M'ama Non M'ama" means in Italian). It was based on the Italian format of the same name. Gameplay Main Game To start the game and to decide who would play first, one contestant plucked one of the petals from the daisy on the podium. Each petal either read "Love Me" (meaning they would go first) or "Love Me Not" (meaning the opponent would go first); they also each had a dollar amount (either $50, $100, or $150) which would go into a pot that doubled every time a panelist was captured. In this game, the two contestants of the same sex alternated turns picking panelists of the opposite sex. The chosen panelist also selected a category via a daisy petal and read a statement about love & romance. The contestant would then either agree or disagree on the statement, and a correct judgment captured the panelist. Round 1 Each panelist asked one question, meaning that at the most each of the contestants could capture two panelists. Round 2 Any panelists who were not yet captured were still in play. The difference here is that two mistakes gave the opposing contestant a captured panelist. The first contestant to capture three panelists won the game, the money in the pot, and advanced to the bonus round. Bonus Round The contestant first asked an open-ended Dating Game-style question to each of the three panelists he/she had captured. Once the panelist was picked, he/she joined the contestant on a giant daisy, with the contestant starting on petal #1 (the top), and the panelist on petal #6 (clockwise from the top). Trebek then asked a series of true/false questions, and each time the contestant answered correctly, he/she moved to the next clockwise petal. But each time the contestant answered incorrectly, the panelist moved to the next petal. If the contestant reached the panelist in 50 seconds or less, they divided $1,000 per correct answer. If the 50 seconds ran out, or if the panelist caught the contestant, the bonus round was lost. Upon a win, the two players teamed up to answer one final question. If their collaborative answer was correct, they each also won a car. The two panelists who didn't play the game became contestants on a future show. Production Slates M'ama_Non_M'ama_Women's_1984_Pilot_Production_Slate.png M'ama_Non_M'ama_1984_Men's_Pilot_Production_Slate.png International Versions The original version aired on Retequattro (or Rete 4) hosted by Marco Predolin along with Sabina Ciuffini who was later replaced by Ramona Dell'Abate (1984) as co-host from 1983 until 1985. Additionally, a board game (or in this case "Gioco in Scatola/Box Game") of the same name was released by Mondadori Giochi in 1983. A British version (under the name of Love Me, Love Me Not) hosted by Nino Firetto and Debbie Greenwood aired on ITV in 1988. Trivia M'ama Non M'ama was supposedly meant to replace ABC's Family Feud (Dawson), which ended up being renewed through the following June. Two pilots were done in 1985 of Love Me, Love Me Not, which sold. Tickets M'ama Non M'ama (December 06, 1984).png Related Show Love Me Love Me Not Link [http://www.usgameshows.net/x.php?show=MamaNonMama&sort=0 M'ama Non M'ama at usgameshows.net] Pilots: * Women's Pilot (taped December 7, 1984) * Men's Pilot (taped December 7, 1984) Category:Adult Category:Dating Category:Themed Quiz Category:Romance Category:Italian Formats Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows